1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for making a polymeric endless power transmission belt construction having a plurality of alternating annular belt projections and grooves along its axial length.
2. Prior Art Statement
In the making of a belt construction having a plurality of alternating annular belt projections and grooves along its axial length, it is common practice to cut a cured and cooled belt sleeve to define such construction while supporting the belt sleeve on a supporting mandrel having a central longitudinal axis and centers at its opposite ends which theoretically coincide with such central longitudinal axis. Such a supporting mandrel may be the usual essentially closed building drum employed to build up, cure, and cool the belt sleeve; or such supporting mandrel may be a separate component on which the cured and cooled sleeve is disposed after removal thereof from its building drum. In either event, the centers provided on such a supporting mandrel often have dimensional tolerance buildups which result in rotation of the sleeve, during cutting, in a path other than a right circular cylindrical path thereby the resulting belt construction has alternating belt projections and grooves defined therein which are not optimum precision.
The making of belt constructions of the character mentioned above from belt sleeves which are cut while rotating the sleeves on supporting mandrels essentially as described above are disclosed in the following:
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,405 wherein the cutting action is provided by a grinding wheel, and PA1 (b) copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 267,189, filed May 26, 1981 wherein the cutting action is provided by rake-like cutting bars.